


Danganronpa RX: Resurrecting Memories

by CiciTypes17



Series: Danganronpa RX Timeline [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Confusing, Festivals, Future, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Original Character(s), Other, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Scars, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciTypes17/pseuds/CiciTypes17
Summary: Masumi Jonestu has began to form Team RX, the members are those who have competed in the previous Killing Game with the main goal is to keep them safe at all times from Team Danganronpa.But there is the mystery surrounding Masumi herself, she can not age nor die and she wants the 2nd Tragedy to end so she can find who she is and why she and some of her teammates have this condition.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Yumeno Himiko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Saihara Shuichi/Original Character(s)
Series: Danganronpa RX Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704676
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Part 1

“General Tsunoda.” A young-looking woman appears in front of the desk of the elderly woman, worn-down yet somewhat youthful but very pale; almost as worn-down, youthful and pale as youthful woman's hair.

“Chief Warrant Jonetsu.” The elderly woman's light pink eyes stared back into the younger-looking's blue eyes.

You could see that both Masumi Jonetsu and Keiko Tsunoda went through though times.

“The survivors of the 53rd Killing Game have been found at Mount Kinbo.”

“Near Kumamoto.”

“Yes, and that can be large enough to hide a massive dome for a Worldwide film crew to hide their set.”

“But even though Team Danganronpa had admitted defeat as we saw on the broadcast, shouldn’t they have came to us for that?”

That’s very true.

“We’ve been trying to stop them for over half a century, ever since the New Future Foundation have been formed.”

“I know Jonetsu, and I don’t really know WHEN they'll actually surrender to us without lying.” Keiko puts her fingertips on her forehead, the heat caused by the frustrations could be felt as she breaths out.

“Especially since what these kids went through...” Masumi's expression went from serious to saddened.

“And Satoshi hasn’t taken Rantaro's well at all, he was a good boy.”

“Got him into a few... Questionable habits though, General.” Masumi chuckled as the general smiled.

“Anyways, I'm sending you and your squad to retrieve the children.”

“Even their corpses as usual?”

“Yes, you've done this too many times so you know what to do.”

“I do, General.”

“And since Team Danganronpa hasn’t done anything like this in the past, they might be planning something, so be on your guard and report back everything.”

“Yes General.”

“You’re dismissed, leave as soon as possible.”

Masumi nodded, she then walked out the office, shutting the door behind her.

She needs to be ready.

Her squad needs to be ready.

The sooner this war ends, the sooner she can worry about herself.  
...

There is “the Barbed Crocus” in her worn-out glory, no one would get tired of observing her in curiosity and admiration; both with good reason.

As Masumi stepped in front of tens of thousands of soldiers, rookies to seniors alike, all different in looks and style as they were silent, looking at their Chief Warrant with respect and stood their stance.

“As you were.” And then they stood normally.

“As we found out, our reports stated that the survivors of Danganronpa V3 have been found on Mount Kinbo; Kumamoto.”

“Another location, again?”

“I’m not sure what the Team were thinking when they made one of their contestants a robot, but the fact that these kids were rebelling against Team Danganronpa is enough to put the entire series on hold, whether they wanted death or not.”

Masumi couldn’t stop thinking about them, the fact that they reject hope and despair in order to stop future killing games was a though feature.

And the fact that she’s seen shit like this before failing years prior only gave her more determination.

“Now, you know the drill, scout them out, retrieve the victims of the killing game and be on look out.” Masumi raised her voice like she’s done this so many times before. (Which she does)

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“Good, I’ll be answering any questions as we make our way to the runway, now move to the rescue helicopters ahead of you and pay attention!” everyone began to walk out through the opening where there are several rescue helicopters, jets, planes and you could see the sea from the red background.

“Now, any quick questions before we launch?” Masumi calls from Megaphone as she and several others march towards their vehicle.

She sees a left hand reach to the sky, she recognises that green glove from anywhere.  
“What is it, Agarika-san?” Everyone else turned to a young boy as they kept walking.

The boy was around 16 years of age, had dark brown, curly hair with a bright pink streak at front and wore a red and black pair of headsets around his neck. His dark green eyes stared through the lens of his red rimmed glasses and towards Masumi.

He can be seen wearing a short sleeved turtleneck that is green on the right and mint on the left. He has his right wrist has a stripy red and dark red arm gaurd that goes up to his elbow. White shorts with pink striped on each side and a pair of black, zip-up boots with hot pink soles.

“About the survivors, what will happen to them when we rescue them?!”

“As for that, not even I’m sure, usually we either get there first and rescue them but in a few cases, our rescues have not been successful. But since we’re dealing with three survivors rather than the usual two, things tend to get a bit unpredictable.” 

“Right, Ma’am!” Satoshi Agarika called out as he and several others enter a helicopter.  
...  
1,000 soldiers, including 7 who are still of high school age and have yet to finish their 3 years of training.  
Masumi Jonetsu has a mission to do and she’s going to complete it with as minimal casualty as possible. For she is known as an Ultimate Survivor. If anything to prove her status, it's that herself underneath her uniform.

She just need to find herself once this is all over.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the dome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the absence, like most people, a writer's block was in place for me. So that would mean that I might be slow on updates when the story isn't 100% concrete.  
> But with that aside on with the chapter

The dome.  
The Team Danganronpa dome.  
The dome that held the 53rd cast of kids.

...

All those kids, forced into a slower yet tensed Battle Royale, with only some making it out alive and scarred; physical, mentally and emotionally.  
I swear, this has to end, it will end, even if I couldn’t get back up.

...

The choppers lowered, low enough we can land. To meet the young survivors, suddenly standing there in unreadable faces.

“Wh-Who are you?” That’s Shuichi, the girls, Maki and Himiko were in-between him, the former from I could assume had her knife behind her.

I can tell that this game made their opinions on the outside world are all fucked up to say the least.

“We’re part of the New Future Foundation, a company against Team Danganronpa.” I answered calmly.

“We’ve heard of Future Foundation but NEW Future Foundation?” asked Maki, in mistrusting tones.  
“Yes, Ms Harukawa,” I said.  
“As you all know, Team Danganronpa had you all in this Killing Game, but as we reviewed you profiles prior to this- “

“So we were just nothing but regular people who enjoy the Killing Games?” asked Himiko.   
“Like the entire world-“  
“Entire World?!” I raised and repeated.  
“About 78% of the entire population has been influenced by the Danganronpa series, some of them even raised up the crime rates, some even performed assassinations on people that fall on the remaining 22%.”

“But how do we know that you’re not taking us back to Team Danganronpa?” Maki stepped forward, revealing the knife, I just shift my eyes to the blade as I stood.  
It’s clear that none of them are buying my explanation. Some truths were revealed to them Live on broadcast, the broadcast that is international.

What else could I say, without me and my men having to use force to-

“Because they would’ve done so immediately if this was a regular outcome.” Satoshi Agarika began walking forward to my side.  
They looked at him.

“Think about, the rules of the game said that only 2 can leave, with the 3 of you here as well as the conclusion a few hours ago, we can assume that they’ve yet to come to a logical conclusion.”

“And what does that prove?” Himiko asked.  
“It can prove that we got an upper hand here, what with the fans leaving the fandom whilst broadcasting was still on, we’re one of the few people who just want the games to end and I can see how being the Ultimate Survivors can affect your lives.” He stared at them with a worried face.  
“Whether your background could change or whatever.”  
Everything went silent.

The survivors went in a thought.  
After what felt like an hour.  
“Alright, we will trust you.” Shuichi exclaimed.  
I nodded.

“Then hop o-“BANG!  
Screams, shock as a deafening pop appears behind me and my men.  
And another down, and another one down.  
Helicopter parts and debris came flying in the air. Some hitting the men, others barely missing them, some men bleed, some men fell to the ground.

“GET BEHIND ME, NOW!” A large chunk of helicopter comes in our direction and before it can hit us;  
“KNOCKBACK” I hit it. I then turned to a man that had just dived on the ground, a chunk of the helicopter blade that stabbed the ground, an inch too close to the head for anyone’s liking.

He turned his head to me as he rose, face drained from its colour.  
“RELEASE THE SMOKE SIGNAL.”  
“YES CAPTAIN!” He pulled out the rocket.  
“A firework?!”  
“Just watch!” Satoshi informs a pale Himiko.  
The rocket flew into the sky, screaming its high whistles into the hole above, leaving a trail of orange smoke as it flew higher.

“MEN, GRAB THE OTHERS AND SURROUND US!” they did just that. Some limp men hung around the ones that can still run.

“What’s going on?” Shuichi panicked.  
“What it looks like, a surprise attack from Team Danganronpa and us calling back up!” Satoshi said.  
“I thought you said Team Danganronpa was in thought of what to do!”  
Satoshi then turned his head to Maki in a stance like us all.  
“But it ain’t logical! If it wasn’t for Captain Jonetsu, we could’ve died and I doubt that exploding helicopter debris are accurate death dealers!” 

And another bang here, and another band there. More debris comes flying.

“KNOCKBACK!” We all called simultaneously and all of the larger meteors came crashing the other way.   
“ARGH!” A Monokuma came out! And with a large bump on its head, most likely from a crashing chunk of brick.

“Hey! Watch where you fools aim!”  
I was definitely taken aback, I knew Monokumas have came to take away some previous survivors, that’s why we’re prepared for what is about to happen next.

“But then again, debris aren’t the greatest death dealers now, aren’t they?”  
But Motherkuma was destroyed by Kiibo, we all saw, so unless one of them survived the destruction, then there couldn’t be anymore around here.

Unless they are watching.

“Now then, I have a very special punishment, for Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin, Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician and all of you, from the New Future Foundation especially Masumi Jonetsu, the Ultimate Weapon!”

This title again? I never liked the Ultimates System, it makes you just as strong as you are vulnerable to the sicken public.

“Stay together, everyone.”

“Let’s give it all you got!”

“Live through this and escape!”

“IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!”

Then the ground began to rumble.  
Everyone nearly lost their balance, what will await us? Despair? Another Game?

“EVERYONE! BRACE YOURSELVES!” I made my final call before the ground collapses under us, as we fell into whatever lies ahead.

All I know that they’re planning something and they’re not done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything to say about my work then feel free to leave a comment and give out Kudos if you enjoy it so far.


End file.
